


Hungry for Pizza

by Watermelons000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Ironstrange- if you squint, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelons000/pseuds/Watermelons000
Summary: How Tony accidentally adopted one Peter Parker





	Hungry for Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my Tumblr dash when a post from @stark-tony came up, and I just kinda fell for it

“All right, kid, time for a break,” Tony groaned as he stood up. He felt at least two pops in his back and his neck hurt from being hunched over for so long. He was getting too old for these all day lab-benders with Peter. 

Speaking of, the teen bounded over from where he was experimenting with different web formulas. 

“Mr. Stark! Guess what I found out!”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off before he could even make a sound by an explosion from Peter’s station. A small mushroom cloud expanded into the air and Dummy rushed over, fire extinguisher already spouting out foam from halfway across the lab.

“Never mind,” Peter ammended with a wince.

Rolling his eyes, Tony sighed. “Fri, baby, there wasn’t anything in those beakers that may have caused gasses poisonous to spiders, humans, or spider-humans, was there?”

”No, boss,” Friday answered dutifully. He could practically _taste_ the judgement she left in the wake of her words. _They grow up so fast._

”Good, then start shutting it down.” Tony waved his hand and several holoscreens began closing as Friday saved the files on them.

Peter bounced on the balls of his feet, hopefully burning off some of his limitless energy. “Can you store the formulas labeled A-6 and D-8 in the fridges, too?”

”Of course, Mister Parker,” the AI replied. “U will be right on it.”

”Thanks,” Peter said, and turned to Tony. 

Tony raised his eyebrows in response. “Something you need?”

”Yeah,” the kid answered. “Can we get pizza before we start evening training?”

”Your aunt would kill me if I let you eat too much junk food,” Tony pointed out, trying to keep his amusement and fondness out of his voice.

”But it’s _pizza_ ,” Peter implored, further confirming Tony’s theory that he was part puppy by giving him the biggest sad eyes Tony had ever seen. “It has all of the food groups.”

”Compromise. Why don’t we do sandwiches, and I’ll let you have ice cream before bed tonight.”

Peter seemed to think about it. “Deal.” He stuck out his hand and they shook on it. Jumping onto the ceiling, the teenager took off towards the door. “C’mon, Mr. Stark! I’m hungry!”

”Hi hungry, I’m dad,” Tony answered back without thinking, and they both froze. _Shit, shit shit shit shit,_ Tony thought, panic racing it’s way through his chest.

_“Cool,”_ Peter whispered, his voice echoing through the quiet lab. Then he broke out into the largest smile Tony had ever seen. _“Now I have a Magic Dad **and** a Science Dad!” _With that, he darted into the elevator, doors closing before Tony could ask what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @Watermelons000


End file.
